culturefandomcom-20200222-history
102 Dalmatians
| runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $85 million | gross = $183.6 million }} 102 Dalmatians is a 2000 American family comedy film directed by Kevin Lima in his live action directorial debut and produced by Edward S. Feldman and Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to the 1996 film 101 Dalmatians and stars Glenn Close reprising her role as Cruella de Vil as she attempts to steal puppies for her "grandest" fur coat yet. Glenn Close and Tim McInnerny were the only two actors from the first film to return for the sequel, however. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Costume Design but lost to Gladiator. Plot After three years in prison, Cruella de Vil has been cured of her desire for fur coats by Dr. Pavlov and is released into the custody of the probation office on the provision that she will be forced to pay the remainder of her fortune (eight million pounds) to all the dog shelters in the borough of Westminster should she repeat her crime. Cruella therefore mends her working relationship with her valet Alonzo and has him lock away all her fur coats. Cruella's probation officer, Chloe Simon, nevertheless suspects her, partly because Chloe is the owner of the now-adult Dipstick (one of the original 15 puppies of the previous film). Dipstick's mate Dottie has recently given birth to three puppies: Domino, Little Dipper, and Oddball (who lacks spots). To mend her reputation, Cruella buys the Second Chance Dog shelter, owned by Kevin Shepherd, to resolve its financial insolvency that is on the verge of eviction. Meanwhile, Dr. Pavlov discovers that when his therapy's subjects are subjected to loud noises, they revert to their original states but conceals this discovery. When Big Ben rings in her presence, Cruella reverts to her former personality and enlists the help of furrier Jean-Pierre LePelt to steal 102 Dalmatian puppies for a new fur coat. When Kevin tells Chloe that if Cruella violates her parole, her entire fortune will go to him, since his dog shelter is the only one in the borough of Westminster, Cruella has Kevin framed for the theft of the puppies and invites Chloe to dinner while LePelt steals Dottie and her three puppies. Dipstick hurries back to the apartment and hides in LePelt's truck but is later captured at the train station. Chloe rushes home to save her pets but arrives too late. She is joined by Kevin, who has escaped from prison with help from his dogs and talking parrot, Waddlesworth. Upon finding a ticket for the Orient Express dropped by LePelt, Kevin and Chloe attempt and fail to stop Cruella and LePelt, but Oddball and Waddlesworth pursue their enemies secretly. In Paris, Kevin and Chloe save some of the captive puppies, but they are seen and locked in the cellar just as the puppies flee. Cruella goes after the puppies alone. Alonzo, when scolded beyond his patience and had enough of being abused, defeats LePelt and frees Kevin and Chloe, and they give chase to a wedding cake factory, where the puppies and Kevin's dogs imprison Cruella in an immense cake. She and LePelt are thereupon arrested. Kevin and Chloe are awarded the remnants of Cruella's fortune by Alonzo himself, and Oddball's coat develops spots. Cast * Glenn Close as Cruella de Vil * Ioan Gruffudd as Kevin Shepherd * Alice Evans as Chloe Simon * Tim McInnerny as Alonzo * David Horovitch as Dr. Pavlov * Ian Richardson as Mr. Torte * Gérard Depardieu as Jean Pierre Le Pelt * Eric Idle as Waddlesworth (voice) * Carol MacReady as Agnes * Ben Crompton as Ewan Release *On November 24, 1999, a teaser trailer was released with Toy Story 2. Production driven by Cruella de Vil in the film]] The early working title was 101 Dalmatians Returns. Production began in December 1998 through January 1999 to mid November/December 1999. The film was set to be released on June 30, 2000 but was pushed back to November 22, 2000. Oxford Prison was used for the scene as Cruella walked out of prison. 102 Dalmatians was filmed partially in Paris. In November 6, 1999, Disney released the soundtrack to the movie, including pre-eminently, a cover of Paul Anka's "Puppy Love" (sung by Myra) and original songs: Mike Himelstein's "What Can a Bird Do?" (voiced by Jeff Bennett), "My Spot in the World" (sung by Lauren Christy) and "Cruella De Vil 2000" (better known as "Cruella De Vil (102 Dalmatians)", sung by Camara Kambon, and Mark Campbell"Cruella ..." citations: Cruella De Vil 2000 Featured Artist: Mark Campbell.| website= BBC.co.UK| accessdate= 15 December 2013}}| | }} of Jack Mack and the Heart Attack – a derivation of "Cruella de Vil").Soundtrack overall citations: | }} Reception Box office The film opened at the third position behind M. Night Shyamalan's Unbreakable and How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The film did well at the box office, earning $66,957,026 in the U.S. and $116,654,745 overseas, bringing its total to $183,611,771 worldwide. Critical response After premiering in New Zealand, the film received positive reviews and was described by media as a "howling success".Premiere goes to the dogs Retrieved November 2013 In America, the film received generally negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 31% "Rotten" rating, based on 90 reviews, with the site's consensus reading "This sequel to the live-action 101 Dalmatians is simply more of the same. Critics say it also drags in parts, potentially boring children, and that it's too violent for a G-rated movie."102 Dalmatians @ Rotten Tomatoes Rotten Tomatoes, Retrieved January 21, 2016 On the similar review site Metacritic, the film has a score of 35/100, based on 24 critics. Home media releases 102 Dalmatians was released on VHS and DVD on April 3, 2001 and re-released on September 16, 2008. Video game A video game based on the film, that was entitled 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, was released in 2000, with Frankie Muniz as the voice of Domino, Molly Marlette as the voice of Oddball and Susanne Blakeslee as the voice of Cruella de Vil. Jasper and Horace also appeared in the game despite not being present in the film. References External links * * * * Category:2000 films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:101 Dalmatians films Category:American comedy films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films about abduction Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about revenge Category:American sequel films Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films about animals Category:Film scores by David Newman